Anbu no Shadow
by thelosthikari
Summary: "Naruto, the notorious ANBU Captain since he was seven and known by his code name 'Kitsune no Sora', was taking lessons along with other kids in the Academy. The Hokage ordered Naruto to go on a long-term A-rank mission that Naruto called 'punishment'. He was supposed to graduate the Academy, become a genin and protect the last Uchiha by being in his genin team." (Warning - YAOI!)
1. Chapter 01:ANBU no Genin

_Chapter 01~ANBU no Genin_

Uzumaki Naruto was bored. He couldn't be more bored than now, sitting around and doing nothing. Hokage-jiji just got him a new mission and it was so boring. He felt like he was being punished for something, but the old man said it was 'for your own good, Naruto' and didn't let Naruto say one word of protest. Naruto, the notorious ANBU Captain since he was seven and known by his code name 'Kitsune no Sora', was taking lessons along with other kids in the Academy. The Hokage ordered Naruto to go on a long-term A-rank mission that Naruto called 'punishment'. He was supposed to graduate the Academy, become a genin and protect the last Uchiha by being in his genin team. Sarutobi seemed too happy, for Naruto's taste, to let his best ANBU waste his time as a mere genin.

Naruto had to keep his ANBU status a secret, so he pretended to be a prank loving, overly cheerful and idiotic kid. He hated his front; he could kick his classmates' asses to a next decade in seconds and outsmart any of them, including his teacher Iruka and the annoying assistant teacher Mizuki.

Naruto sighed, it was his fifth sigh this lesson. He was sitting in the back, along with the only kids in class who didn't shun him for being 'a baka', and staring through the window. Inuzuka Kiba, one of his friends and the canine lover, said that he sometimes looked like Shikamaru Nara – the smartest kid in class, who liked to stare at the clouds or into space more than pay attention to anything else going on around him. Shikamaru was also included in the small group of Naruto's friends, along with Akimichi Choji and Aburame Shino. There was also Hyuuga Hinata, the only girl in class who had an obvious crush on Naruto and couldn't say a word in his presence. Naruto knew that, but chose to ignore her feelings because he was on a mission and because he didn't like her that way.

"Uzumaki!" Mizuki, who was talking about tomorrow's genin exams at the time, noticed Naruto's lack of attention. _The village idiot doesn't even pay attention! I'll show him! _He thought to himself, anyone in class could feel malice coming from their sensei.

Naruto, oblivious to his name being called but not oblivious to the malice directed his way, turned to look at Mizuki from his seat at the back by the window. What he saw was a good piece of chalk coming his way, strengthened by chakra and thus not so different from a kunai. Naruto acted, his instincts taking over, since he was a trained ninja capable of acing without thinking. Everyone in class looked wide eyed as 'the idiot' caught the piece of chalk in a blink of an eye and send it straight back at Mizuki, who – if he wouldn't have made a slight step to the right – would have a hole in his head, right between the eyes. The piece of chalk ended up stuck in the blackboard behind Mizuki, it only left a small scratch on his cheek. Naruto only understood what he did post factum, when the classroom fell into silence and everyone stared at him in shock – everyone except Shikamaru, who already had a suspicion that Naruto wasn't who he pretended to be – without blinking or letting out a sound.

"Ugh," Naruto face palmed, "why me?" He mumbled under his nose.

Naruto looked around the classroom and nobody made a move, too shocked to say the least. He caught the stare of Uchiha Sasuke, his mission and the constant pain in the ass. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits, Naruto saw that he was being re-evaluated in the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Sorry, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto turned away from Sasuke and looked back at the frozen teacher, "my hand slipped." He smiled apologetically.

Mizuki un-froze at that moment and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Slipped, eh?" He said. "We'll see if it did," he mumbled, but Naruto's enhanced hearing due to his tenant helped him hear what was said. "Now then, as I was saying before we got interrupted…"

When Mizuki started speaking the class seemed to regain its life again and slowly turned to look at him one by one, the only one who still stared was Sasuke and it unnerved Naruto.

_What does _he _want? _Naruto grumbled.

_You just did something that you shouldn't have and you're asking _what_? I thought you were smart. _Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's head.

_Morning, stupid fox! _Naruto greeted cheerfully his tenant, the feared Nine-tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. _Slept well I take it?_

_Well enough._ Kyuubi answered. _What did I miss?_

_Nothing much, really. Mizuki's all 'bout genin exams. Nothing interesting._

_Plan to ace the genin exam?_

_Sure, why not? I'm tired of this idiotic mask I'm wearing every day and the orange jumpsuit… Yuck!_

_Thank God! Well then, I'll leave you to it. Wake me if something interesting happens._

_Right! _Naruto agreed and felt their connection end. He looked back at Mizuki who still went on about exams and resumed his staring through the window, ignoring everyone glancing his way and Sasuke's staring.

* * *

Naruto felt happy like never before. Today he managed to stun everyone by acing his genin exam and taking the first place with his results. The village idiot turned out to be not so idiotic after all. He loved everyone's dumbfounded expressions and left the classroom with his new hitai-ate. What he didn't expect though was to find Sandaime waiting for him by the Academy's door.

"Spying again, jiji?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Wanted to see how you would do. I guess I was worried for nothing." The old Hokage smiled. "You finally showed your true skills, well part of them at least."

"I just don't want to be seen as a moron anymore," Naruto sighed.

"It's okay, really. I was gonna let you be yourself after you passed your genin exam."

"Oh," Naruto smiled, "thanks, jiji!"

"You're welcome, Naruto." Sarutobi smiled at the blond.

"By the way, I suggest you to watch Mizuki. He smells fishy to me and Kyuu agrees." Naruto said. "He wasn't very happy with me, but well not many really are happy with me." He smiled.

"I'll look into it," Sarutobi promised. "Fancy some ramen as celebration?"

"YES!" Naruto grinned.

The duo went to Naruto's favorite place – 'Ichiraku Ramen' – and ordered a lot of food, well Naruto did. They spoke about trivial things and joked around. Naruto liked when Sandaime acted like he was his family, though he also knew that Sarutobi promised Naruto's father to look after him.

"So, who's gonna be in my team besides the pain-in-the-ass Uchiha?" Naruto finally asked one thing that was bothering him.

"Hmm…" Sarutobi pretended to think. "I wonder if I should tell you."

"Oh, come on!"

"Okay okay already," Sandaime smiled, "Sakura Haruno."

"Are you friggin' kidding me!?" Naruto groaned. _The fan girl is in my team! We won't last the first serious mission!_

The Hokage seemed to read Naruto's mind, because he said that it's gonna be fine. Naruto just shook his head and asked who's gonna be their sensei. This time Sarutobi answered saying 'it's a secret' and 'you'll find out tomorrow' with a big smile, which – Naruto knew – never meant good, for him at least.


	2. Author's Note!

**Hello Dear Readers,**

I have some things to tell you before you indulge in my story.

Firstly, it's gonna be _yaoi/BL(Boys Love)/male x male romance_. So, if you don't like it don't read it. I'm not forcing you. I'm sure you know where the 'back' button is. :)

Secondly, I love reading reviews. Feel free to leave them to me. ^_^

Thirdly, I hope you enjoy my work.

Well then, I'm not gonna hold you up for much longer. Go on and read. ;)

_The Lost Hikari_


End file.
